Amy (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Amy (Comic Series). Amy and her sister Andrea were one of the many survivors to take refugee at the camp outside Atlanta, Georgia and made their home in Dale Horvath's Camp RV. Overview Amy was twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. She was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home and not coming back often enough to visit and be a part of her life. The experience of the apocalypse strengthened their bond enormously, though Amy was still often frustrated by Andrea correcting her, judging her and generally telling her what to do. However, Amy worshipped her older sister, wanting to be just like her. Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta Not too much is known about Amy's life prior to the outbreak; she was living in the city of Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room. She was on a road trip with her older sister Andrea, headed back to her college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta when they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Amy hears Rick Grimes' voice over the radio and attempts to respond to his calls, though the transmission does not go through to his end. Guts When Amy's group receives a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to help them, but Shane objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. Tell It to the Frogs When Andrea's group returns from the city, she and her sister reunite by sharing a big, embracing hug. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find the zombie right outside camp, Amy and the other adults come to investigate. She and Andrea look away in disgust as Dale chops the zombie's head off. Later, while doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her computer and texting. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it is time to go, Andrea intervenes and sticks up for Carol, while Amy tries to prevent a fight by asking Andrea to stop. After Ed Peletier smacks Carol, she watched in shock as Shane begins punching Ed senseless. Vatos Amy is on the lake fishing with her sister, and the two share their experiences fishing with their dad, sharing how he raised them differently according to their feelings and character. She and Andrea return to camp with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. After Dale explains about his watch, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying "You are so weird". The group burst out with laughter. Then, during the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the bathroom, in the RV. When she exits the door, she is accosted by a walker that bites her arm. The camp is swarmed and multiple struggles ensue. After her initial wound, Amy is again bitten, this time losing a large chunk of her neck. She dies in Andrea's arms which leaves Andrea heartbroken and suicidal. Wildfire The next day was her birthday and Andrea put the mermaid necklace around her neck. Amy lies dead in Andrea's arms all night until morning, when she wakes up as a zombie and reaches up for Andrea, somewhat patting her hair. Andrea apologizes to Amy for never being there for her. Andrea then shoots her when Amy sits up and tries to bite her neck. She is later buried during the funeral for the fallen campers. Season 2 Secrets During the shooting lesson with Shane and Andrea, Shane badgers Andrea to get her to shoot her target pretending it was a walker, during the emotional outrage, Shane tells Andrea to pretend that the log (target) was the walker that bit Amy and she was bitten because Andrea kept missing it. Andrea walks away from the training session in anger; later Shane apologizes for bring Amy up during their target practice. Death Killed By *Walker At night after supper, Amy was using Dale's Camp RV bathroom, she came out of the trailer to ask where the toilet paper was when a walker came and bit her on her arm and neck. She died from trauma and mass blood loss while slowly becoming a walker. *Andrea Andrea continued to hold Amy's body apologizing to her for not being there for her and when a reanimated Amy woke up, she tried to attack Andrea. Andrea apologized a final time and shot her in the head. Trivia *According to Andrea, Amy is still such a kid in some ways still liking things such as dragons, unicorns and especially mermaids. *Amy is mentioned in the sixth episode of the second season, Secrets. During her sister's training period with her gun, Shane brings up Amy's death, infuriating Andrea. * In the comic series, Amy was only a couple of years younger than her sister. However in the TV series, they are 12 years apart. * In the comic series, Amy was killed before reanimation. However in the TV series, Andrea allowed her to reanimate before killing her. * Amy says the item she misses most is her "Computer and texting" Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Notable Walkers